


//Orchids in the Meadows of Our Minds//

by derryMaine



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryMaine/pseuds/derryMaine
Summary: Riverdale has many dark secrets hidden under its happy sunshine facade.It's up to Jughead Jones to figure those secrets out.





	//Orchids in the Meadows of Our Minds//

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yourlocaltherapyfren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocaltherapyfren/gifts).



> Hey people! This is my first fanfic on here! Hope you enjoy!!

_The tiny town of Riverdale was set in a blanket of silence, despite its terrifying nooks and crannies, where a ball of secrets laid, intertwined like a tangled mass of string. Although it was sweet and silent, none of the residents noticed the dark angel that loomed in the air. After Penny Peabody and the Ghoulies, after the Black Hood, after Jason Blossom’s death. This time it was worse. What could be worse than a serial killer cleansing the town of its “sins?” What could be worse? How could it be worse? How could anything be worse than a fifteen year old boy getting beaten almost to death thirty to one? How could anything be worse than finding out that the Black Hood turned out to be a fifteen year old girl’s father? How could anything be worse than another fifteen year old girl’s father hanging himself in their barn, after the police found out he was responsible for his son’s death? How? From what I know, what is worse than all of that, is Hiram Lodge. Intentionally setting the Ghoulies off on that fifteen year old boy. Striking deals with the mayor. Buying the Serpent’s property. Putting his daughter in jeopardy. Trying to buyout a company in which Fred Andrews would lose money and be unable to care for his son. Having the determination to make a deal with a child, and the carelessness to allow that child to sacrifice himself for the better of his father’s gang. That’s what’s worse, that’s what this town has been allowing to go on, that’s the storm cloud ready to strike. Nobody knows. Nobody suspects rich, sweet old Hiram Lodge. Exactly like they didn’t suspect Clifford Blossom. Exactly like they didn’t suspect Hal Cooper. Every bit of faith they had for these sweet, sweet parents, was misplaced. They trusted them, and some even loved them. That’s why they did it. Not for the better of their family, but for the better of themselves. But, what use is some fifteen year old’s opinion? It’s not like we’ve been right, every single time this has happened. Yes, we’ve had some hiccups, but, we had found everything out miles before the police. Thanks to our suspicions, we’ve saved half of Riverdale, and stopped further crimes. But, who cares? Right? Five of us have banded together to try and crack these cases. Although the adults have told us to stay out of it. That they’ll handle it. They have it under control. What control? Whose control do you possess? I don’t see any. They’ve sat around suspecting the citizens with the worst past, and if even the slightest bit of evidence shows, they get thrown in jail. Riverdale was nice and plain when I was younger. Nice, and plain. No secrets, nothing to hide. But, as I grew, I’ve had my share of uncovering secrets, and figuring out the truth, and knowing by experience. Kids should not grow up that way. They shouldn’t have to find out about the horrid secrets the town’s residents haven’t shared. They shouldn’t have to be disappointed that the world isn’t sunshine and blue skies, and their families aren’t whole. Or that their parents have been hiding things behind their backs in order to gain money, or possess power. At least that’s what I think. I should’ve been there for Veronica Lodge, when she found out that her father was focused on getting himself in the higher power. I should’ve been there for her when she figured out her father was throwing her mother, Hermione Lodge into the direction of pain, sorrow, and danger. I should’ve been there when she made the trade, the White Wyrm for Pop’s Diner. I should’ve been there when she was attacked in her own home. I should’ve helped her. I can’t now, can I? Now that she’s dead. That’s right, folks, another murder mystery game for the one and only Scooby Gang. Likewise, it would be helpful if Veronica had left us on something. Where she was going the night of September 2nd. Where she was going dressed in a white knee length dress and heels. Why she was going. Riverdale must not be prepared for what’s going to be uncovered now._


End file.
